


Broken Moans

by DigBick (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Cas has no gag reflex, Cas is a brat, Dean is very appreciative of that fact, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Not really any plot?, Oral Sex, Pure Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking, Student!Cas, Teacher!Dean, Teacher/Student, Very very very very smutty, Wall Sex, dean has a big dong, dom!Dean, hard sex, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DigBick
Summary: Dean Winchester has been a history teacher at Lawrence High School for about five years. Castiel is a flirty 18 y/o Senior who likes to piss Dean off in class, all while making him very sexually frustrated. Dean has had ENOUGH, and is going to put that fucking brat in his place one way or another.





	Broken Moans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is the first fanfic I've ever written (I made it in like 3 hours.. Starting at 3 AM) so constructive criticism is always welcome! If y'all decide that you like it and want more, I may turn it into a series with actual plot but we shall see. 
> 
> If there are any spelling errors, please let me know and I'll fix them!
> 
> **Edited! I fixed all of the errors and added a small paragraph towards the end. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~DigBick

Dean has had enough. 

In his entire ten year teaching career, he has NEVER met a student so infuriating than Castiel. 

Or as sexy. 

Castiel fucking Novak, with his curly black hair, tan skin, electric blue eyes, amazing ass- 

 

_No! Damnit, Winchester, pull yourself together. He's a student for Christ's sake.._

 

The kid was an ass, okay? The 18-year-old would come to class late every day, blatantly disobey Dean's instructions, laugh and joke around and embarrass Dean in front of his entire class. But that wasn't even the worst part. The kid would eye-fuck the shit out of Dean. Dean purposely put him in the very back of the class, and he'd occasionally glance over to see Castiel's eyes on him, staring into his soul with this almost sex-crazed look in his eye. He'd bite his lip and smirk, all while massaging his obvious boner through his jeans under his desk. 

 _Fuck.._ Dean would think, swallowing hard and ignoring the heat that rushed to his dick as he looked away as quickly as he could. But he could never stop  _thinking._  

He could never stop thinking about those eyes. He could never stop thinking about the way Castiel's piercing blue irises bore into his soul as he touched himself through his pants, especially at the risk of being seen. He could never stop thinking about the way his perfectly plump ass moved so gracefully as he left the classroom every afternoon. He could never stop thinking about how he'd absolutely  _love_ to wipe that smirk off of his face and fuck him so hard until he broke. He could never stop- 

 

_STOP._

 

Dean couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep having these thoughts. He's a teenager. Even though it would technically be legal, Dean could still lose his job and he couldn't afford to let that happen. He glanced back up at Castiel and instantly regret it. 

Castiel was smiling. 

And it wasn't any ordinary smile. It was a smile that practically screamed, "I knew it." Castiel did a once-over on Dean, peering down at the growing bulge in Dean's slacks, which finally made Dean realize that he did in fact have a raging boner. 

That was it. Dean couldn't take this anymore. He was a grown man, and he refused to let this snarky teenager embarrass him like that. If Dean had one weakness, it was his pride. 

 _It's not your pride, you just want to fuck him._ He decided to ignore that thought. 

Luckily, time was on his side on this Friday afternoon. The bell rang, and sixth period had finally ended. While everyone was busy gathering their belongings, Dean stared at Castiel intensely.

"Castiel." He said stoically just as he stood up and started walking towards the door. "Stay after class. I need to speak with you for a moment." 

Castiel grinned. "Aw, what is it this time? I piss you off earlier?" He smirked. 

Dean only smiled. "No, nothing like that. I was only going to discuss your paper with you. But, since you want to to be disrespectful, I'll just give you an hour long detention this afternoon instead." He grinned. 

The class laughed as they cleared out, Castiel rolling his eyes as they did so. As the students all filed out of the room, Dean stood up and walked past Castiel to close the blinds on the door, locking it as he did so. He then walked back to Castiel quickly, grabbing him by the waist and harshly shoving him against the wall. 

Castiel gasped at the sudden movement, looking into the emerald eyes that were now staring him down. 

"Do you think you're funny, Castiel?" Dean asked, his expression serious and slightly flustered. Castiel only grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir." He said with fake innocence, though his heart was racing. 

"Oh?" Dean said with no intention of a response. "Then let me remind you." Dean pushed his leg in between Castiel's and ground forward against Castiel's erection, forcing out a surprised and soft moan from the student's lips. Castiel swallowed and ignored the heat rushing to his face, grinning once more. "So I was right.. I make you just as horny as you make me." He smiled with satisfaction. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you think this is funny, Novak? Disrespecting me in the middle of a lecture? Giving me a hard on in class? You could cost me my fucking job." He said seriously. But Castiel wasn't phased. "And yet, here you are, pressing me against a wall with a raging- Ah!" Dean cut him off by grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. "I highly suggest you get rid of this attitude of yours." He warned.

What happened next was in no way Dean's fault. He had no control over himself from that point forward, all because of two words. 

 

" _Make me."_

 

Dean glared at him and surged forward, smashing his lips against Castiel's and forcing his tongue into the other's mouth as he tightened his grip on his wrists.

Castiel closed his eyes and kissed back immediately as he sucked in a breath, trying to focus as he clenched his fists and desperately holding in any sounds.  _This is really happening.._ He thought to himself. He'd wanted Mr. Winchester to fuck him ever since he saw him the first day of school. Now they're halfway through the year and it's finally,  _finally_ happening. Mr. Winchester was perfect. He was literally long, tan, and handsome. With any other person, the age difference would've grossed him out. But there was something about Mr. Winchester.. With him, it was only an added bonus. 

Dean quite literally took Castiel's breath away. By the time he pulled away, Castiel was already turning into a mess. His cheeks and lips were pink, his eyes lust-blown, his erection tenting in his jeans. "Who's smirking now, hm?" He asked rhetorically, grinning himself. Castiel was silent. "I thought so." 

Castiel wasn't silent for long. "Fuck you." He said with a douchey grin, panting slightly. The next sound he let out was a broken moan, feeling Dean grind against him hard and slow. "Fuck-" He swallowed, tilting his head back against the wall. He was so fucking hard, harder than he'd ever fucking been and Dean was teasing him so  _badly._

Dean continued to grind against Castiel, making sure that each and every movement was agonizingly slow, wanting to torture Castiel and drive him insane. "I wonder.." He mumbled to himself. "I wonder how long it'll take for me to make you cum in your pants, just by doing this." He said with another long, slow thrust against him. "You see.. I'd be lying if I told you I hadn't thought about this exact situation before. The ideas I have.. The things I have in store for you. Hmph.." He said with a small laugh. "I don't think you'd be able to take it. Hell, I don't even know if you want it bad enough.." Another long thrust. He waited for a response, but was surprised when he didn't get one. "Shutting up already?" He teased.

Castiel was just moaning at this point, one for each thrust. His words.. Fuck, his words. This was so much better than what he originally thought. "You're a dirty old man, Winchester.." He grinned as Dean's widened. "That's more like it.." He said, thrusting once more and groaning a bit himself. "Does that mouth of yours do anything else but talk?" He asked. 

Castiel moaned a little louder, opening his eyes to look at Dean. "Let me go and I'll show you.." He offered, intriguing Dean. Dean huffed and let him go, watching as the boy before him sank down to his knees and began messing with his belt.

Castiel unzipped and unbuttoned Dean's pants, pulling them down and staring at the bulge before him. His eyes widened slightly. Dean was  _huge._ "How.. How big are you?" He asked, looking up at Dean. 

Dean grinned slightly. "I'll let you guess when I'm done with you." He said with an extremely dominant tone of voice that sent sparks straight to Castiel's cock. 

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back down at Dean's erection, snugly tucked between his groin and boxer briefs. He leaned forward and began running his tongue along the length through the underwear, closing his eyes as he heard Dean's deep sigh of pleasure. He moved his hands up and pulled down the waistband of Dean's underwear, shoving it down with the rest of his pants. He moaned softly at the sight of Dean's erection as it bobbed proudly in front of his eyes. He started off slow, teasing Dean only slightly by swirling his tongue around the head. Unfortunately, Castiel was way too excited to continue teasing. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and then did the same with his lips, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking harshly. 

Dean watched in awe, letting out soft sighs and groans of arousal. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been thinking about this.." He smirked. He swallowed as Castiel began to bob his head up and down, taking more of him in his mouth with every movement of his head. "Fuck.." Dean whispered as a hand instinctively went into Castiel's hair. 

Castiel moaned in approval, pumping Dean's cock as he moved up and down, up and down, going further and further each time. Until finally, he pulled his hand back and smoothly took Dean all the way down his throat, his nose being tickeled by the patch of hair at the base. He swallowed the best he could around Dean, pulling back for air before taking him down completely once more.

Dean let out a choked moan and gripped Castiel's hair tightly, putting one hand against the wall for leverage. "Fucking hell, Cas-" He was cut off by Castiel taking him down once more. He bucked his hips, pushing his cock down more accidentally. "S-Sorry.." He mumbled. 

Castiel pulled off with a filthy pop and took a breath, looking up at Dean with blown pupils. "Fuck my face.." He mumbled, his eyes meeting Dean's. "Please.." He added quietly. 

Dean swallowed hard and blinked, surprised by the request but grinning after a few seconds. "Please,  _what?"_ He asked sternly. Castiel blushed and looked down for a second, returning his eyes to Dean's after some slight hesitation. "P-Please,  _Sir.."_ He corrected himself. 

Dean grinned and chuckled. "That's better." He moved both of his hands to Castiel's hair. "I won't hold back." He warned, more like a statement. "I don't want you to." Castiel replied, wrapping his lips around Dean once more. Dean grinned and gripped Castiel's dark hair, immediately beginning to fuck Castiel's throat. His thrusts were fast and hard, fucking deep into Castiel's mouth, tilting his head back as he let out a couple of low moans. "Fuck, your mouth feels good.. So wet.." He praised and looked back down at Castiel. "Look at me." He demanded. 

Castiel for once happily obeyed, opening his eyes to look up at the man using his mouth. He moaned whenever he could, his eyes tearing up with pleasure. Everything was so erotic.. But his cock was painfully hard. Castiel rutted forward against imaginary sheets, searching for any sort of pressure to relieve his aching cock. 

"So desperate.. So ready to be used.." Dean smirked, never losing any speed with his thrusts. "You're such a fucking whore. God, I bet you've been dreaming about this moment. About the moment where I finally fuck this tight throat of yours." Castiel moaned loudly, maybe a little too loud, but neither of them seemed to care. Dean was right. He was desperate. Desperate to be touched, fucked, filled. He needed more. The moment came where Castiel finally needed to breathe and he pulled off, panting heavily and moaning accidentally. He hung his head and closed his eyes as he relished in the aching pain in his throat from the recent abuse. And he loved it. 

Dean panted and looked down at Castiel, smiling and squatting down at eye level. "Tired already?" He teased with a small chuckle, taking the boy's chin between his fingers and meeting his gaze once more. Castiel looked up and swallowed, whimpering. "N-No.." Dean glared at him. "No, Sir.." Castiel quickly corrected. Dean smiled then. "You're a quick learner. Obedience suits you." He grinned and leaned in to Castiel's ear. "Now I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name and the entire fucking building will hear you." He growled, biting the shell of Castiel's ear. 

Castiel shivered and whimpered loudly, nodding in approval. "Fuck, please.. Need- Need you.." He muttered. With that, Dean hoisted him up to his feet. "Strip. Everything except your underwear." He ordered, kicking off his own pants and moving them out of the way. Castiel nodded and removed all of his clothes except his briefs, happy with at least the escape from the tightness of his jeans. Dean took a moment to look over Castiel's beautiful body before stepping into his personal space, lifting his chin with his fingers once more and dominating his mouth with another deep kiss. Castiel moaned and moved his hands up to Dean's chest, moving his tongue fluently against Dean's before his teacher pulled away. "I wonder what will break first.. You or the desk I'm going to take you on." 

Castiel blinked and whimpered at Dean's words, the thought turning him on even more, of that was possible. "Only one way to find out.." He responded, looking up at Dean with that classic smirk of his. Dean smiled and quickly spun Castiel around, manhandling him and and wiping the papers off of his desk before bending him over the dark wood. He looked over Castiel, taking in the sight before his eyes. He kissed down Castiel's spine wetly before making his way to ass. Once there, he gripped the cheeks tightly and bit down hard onto the one on the right, then the left, earning a surprised squeak of approval from Castiel. "Since we have no lube, I'm going to have to use spit." He said. Castiel swallowed. "I-I have some.." He said, somewhat shamefully. He felt Dean's eyes on him and looked back. "What? I'm always prepared." He shrugged. Dean only chuckled. "I'm not complaining." He smirked. 

He walked over to Castiel's bag and grabbed the small bottle of lube, drizzling some on his fingers and then on Castiel's hole. Castiel gasped quietly at the sudden cold, but licked his lips and pressed his cheek against the desk. Dean watched Castiel as he pressed in a whole finger, twisting his hand, searching. "Ah~!" Castiel whimpered at the sudden intrision. "S-Sir.." He mumbled quietly, his eyes fluttering closed. Dean grinned and pulled out his finger, pushing it back in faster and a little harder than before. 

Castiel moaned and clenched around Dean's finger, moaning again as Dean began to push it in and out at a regular speed. "Fuck.." He muttered, swallowing hard. Dean eased in a second digit and curled his fingers, searching for that special spot that would drive Castiel crazy. He twisted his wrist and Castiel gasped. "F-Fuck!" He moaned, biting his lip and bucking his hips back to meet Dean. "There.. Right- Right there.. Please.." He begged. 

Dean grinned at his success but then furrowed his brow, bringing his empty hand up and spanking Castiel hard. "Don't move." He ordered. 

Castiel moaned at the sudden slap, whimpering at the pain he soon began to crave. "Yes.. Yes, Sir." He said to Dean. 

Dean grinned and began to quickly fuck Castiel with his fingers, making sure to hit Castiel's spot just right every time and marveling in the sounds he was hearing. Castiel had a beautiful voice. The way his moans would crack or stutter as Dean thrusted his fingers, and then he slipped in a third and really went to town. As soon as Castiel was loose enough, Dean lathered up his own cock and positioned himself. "Breathe." He instructed, beginning to push in. 

Castiel only had a few moments to prepare himself, but when he did Dean had begun to push in and Castiel was gone. Dean sank all the way in and bottomed out, moaning into Castiel's ear. "Fuck.. You're greedy little hole swallowed my fat cock so eagerly. So warm and tight.." He whispered, pulling out, grinning, and slamming back in.

"F-Fuck!" Castiel cried out, his back arching as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Fuck.. M-Me.. Hard.." Castiel stuttered. "Please.." His voice was nearly broken, and he was trembling in ecstasy. Dean was so big, and he felt so full. He didn't want to adjust, he wanted to feel every inch of Dean's cock. 

Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel's hips before he lost control. Dean began to fuck Castiel mercilessly, pulling him back onto his cock with every thrust, moaning at the tight heat surrounding him. "F-Fuck, baby.." He mumbled absently. Castiel liked that name.

Castiel shut his eyes tightly and his lips parted as he began to moan loudly, the sound of skin slapping skin only adding to the erotic environment. "Fuck! D-Dean! Fuck me..!" He cried out, nearly screaming. 

Dean quickly moved a hand up to cup Castiel's mouth, pulling him back so that his chest was against the other boy's back. "Yeah? You like that? You like the way my fat fucking cock fills that tight ass of yours?" Castiel moaned loudly through Dean's hand and nodded, his chest heaving as he panted. Dean moaned and began to kiss Castiel's neck, nipping the skin and sucking hickeys into the skin but only in places that could be covered. "Fuck, you're such a whore. Such a fucking cockslut. So eager to bend over for “a dirty old man”.." He smirked, but Castiel could only moan.

He broke.

Castiel had become completely hysterical. Dean thrusted against his prostate hard with lightning fast speed. Every. Single. Time. A few beads of sweat dropped down his temple as he was fucked relentlessly. Dean was a mess too, but not nearly as much as Castiel was. "Do you like being broken, Castiel? Do you like it when I fuck you so hard you can't even think? Do you like it when I use you, when I stuff you so full of my cock that it drives you insane?" Before he could get an answer he spun Castiel around, wrapping the other boy's legs around his waist and turning to press him against the wall. 

Castiel moaned when Dean changed positions, tilting his head back as he was fucked against the wall. He couldn't speak. The way Dean effortlessly held him up by gripping just above the knees, the way the position perfectly aligned his prostate with Dean's cock.. 

"Talk to me, Cas.. How does my cock feel?" Dean asked him, though his time of voice seemed to order him. Castiel gripped Dean's shirt with his fists and looked into his eyes innocently as he was fucked. "I-It.. Feels.. So good, Sir.." He stammered. "So full.. B-Big.." His voice was completely wrecked, but that didn't stop Dean. He gave Castiel an animalistic grin and fucked him harder, faster,  _deeper..._

Castiel couldn't take it. He screamed, keeping eye contact with Dean as he was fucked so hard that he saw stars. "Fuck! Dean!" He cried out, biting his lip and praying no one heard. He moaned shakily and just then realized he had began crying, all years of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"T.. T.." Castiel whimpered almost mutely. Dean began kissing Castiel's neck again, biting down and earning another sexy whimper from the other. "Talk to me, Cas.." He said, never slowing down. 

Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck and whimpered. "Too.. Too much.." He mumbled. At first, Dean had thought he was hurt, but he soon realized that wasn't the case. By the desperate tone of voice, Dean knew that Castiel was close. Dean grinned and leaned into his ear. "But you fucking  _love_ it.." He then began to thrust into Castiel impossibly faster, putting every ounce of strength he had into his thrusts. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and dug his nails into his back, scraping them down as he moaned. It was true. He loved it. He craved it. He couldn't scream any more, the only sounds being whimpers and cracked moans. "D-Dean.. I'm.. I'm gonna.." He mumbled once more, unable to finish a complete sentence. Dean smiled and made eye contact with Castiel again, their foreheads pressed together and Castiel's arms draped around his neck. "Cum, Cas.. Cum for me." He whispered, extremely close himself. 

Castiel moaned one final time and looked at Dean with big, corruptly innocent eyes, his mouth gaping as he finally came. "D-Dean..!" He came hard, completely untouched, painting his stomach and chest and even his chin with hot stripes of white, trembling through his orgasm. 

Dean's thrusts never ceased and he fucked Castiel hard as he came himself, moaning loudly as he filled Castiel with his seed. Castiel only had the energy for one more whimper as he was pumped full, his arms tightening around Dean unknowingly. 

They were both panting. Sweating. Castiel was shaking as Dean leaned forward and kissed him once more, but this time the kiss was slower. The passion was still there, but the kiss was slow and thoughtful. 

Neither of them knew what to say after that. They stared into each other's eyes a little longer than anyone else would in this situation, but neither of them really cared either.

"Nine.." Castiel mumbled. Dean furrowed his brow. "What?" He asked curiously. Castiel was still catching his breath but eventually answered. "Nine.. Nine inches. That's how big I think you are." He said with a breathless chuckle. Dean chuckled with him and nodded. "Nine and a half, but close." He said with a slight smirk. "Oh, whatever." Castiel retorted playfully.

"Can you stand?" Dean asked, his arms getting tired. "I.. I think so.." Castiel said, still catching his breath. Dean nodded and gently set Castiel down on his feet. Castiel's legs turned to jelly and he fell, but Dean caught him and then set him down to sit on top of his desk. 

"That.. I-I.." Castiel mumbled. They laughed. "That was fucking awesome." Dean finished for him. Castiel looked up and smiled, laughing at his choice of words. "Yeah.. Yeah, it was." He nodded.

Dean grinned and leaned in close. "Next time you decide to mouth of to me in class, I want you to remember this." Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes. "I want you to remember the day I broke you. And I want you to remember how I got you, Castiel Novak, to beg me to fuck you. Do you understand?" 

Castiel couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Sir." 

As if he'd behave anytime soon after today. He was just getting started. 


End file.
